Fight or Flight
by Sesshomaru'sSisterMari
Summary: (Rated for language..and lovey stuff) It's 1 day before's May's birthday, the day Johnny found her. The two bantis get into a fight and young girl runs away. What happens when one hotel changes May's life, and what will Johnny do with out the happy-go-luc


Disclaimer- I don't own anything in this story…ALL EXCEPT THE IDEA!!! I think May and Johnny are so cute!!! MAY AND JHONNY 4EVER!

Song- I'm With You; Avril Lavigne

**Fight or Flight**

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking the Bonds**

May lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She brushed her long brown hair from her black eyes. It was 1 day before May 5th, her birthday, the day Johnny found her.

Getting up from bed her grabbed her orange over coat and pulled it over her black jump suit. Pulling on her over sized orange boots she smiled, then put on her matching orange pirate hat, pulling her hair through the top. She grabbed the anchor sitting at the foot of her bed and slung it over her shoulders.

"Well…better get ready!" May said to herself walking towards the door.

She opened the wooden door and stepped outside. The outside was bustling with people. The sun reflected off the cloudy sea around them. May steadied herself as they ship lurched.

"MAY!!!" Someone shouted behind her.

May turned around and looked to where the voice came from. A young man stood by the wheel of the ship, a black pirate hat adorned his blond haired head. He wore no shirt but over his body was a black trench coat, and black boots with belted pants. It was Johnny, May's "father" and leader and captain of their league of bandits.

"Johnny!" May smiled and ran up to meet the captain

"You slept a little to long…" Johnny told her

"I know….wait, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TOMARROW IS?!?!?!" May asked happily

"May 5th?" Johnny asked the girl

"YEP! You know what that means right?" May asked him

"It's your birthday." Johnny smiled at the girl

May nodded and set down her anchor holding out her gloved hands. Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with jewels of every color hanging off of it. May took it in her hands grinning broadly.

"DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!"(A/N: That means Thank You VERY Much in Japanese!) May shouted throwing her arms around Johnny.

Johnny swallowed hard as the crew turned their heads to see the spectacle happening. May untangled her arms from Johnny and put the necklace on her neck.

"Johnny…how old am I?" May asked

"You are 16 tomorrow May!" Johnny said proudly

May giggled. _So…16 years since Johnny first found me. I hope my life stays this way forever! _May thought and grabbed her anchor and skipped down to the deck.

"Eh, May you one lucky gal yah know?" a man said putting a hand on May's shoulder.

"I know!" May said with a smile.

May closed her eyes and thought of what her life would be like if Johnny had not picked her up that day on the beach. May always thought of her living lavishly in a mansion, or what would have happened if someone had killed her. _Life would have been to boring without Johnny!_ May concluded like she had all the time.

"I guess I have to start or my 'chores?" May asked

The crew nodded and May rolled her eyes and ran towards the galley ready to cook for the crew. (A/N: The galley is the kitchen for you ship illiterate freaks!)

**That night**

May yawned and took her hat off her head and pulled her coat off her shoulders. Taking off her gloves and oversized shoes she snuggled under the silken sheets of her bed.

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

May smiled happily as Johnny opened the door. Her walked towards her bed and sat down next to her. May sat up and put her hands in her lap waiting, knowing what was coming next.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

"May…I don't think I should tell you the story." Johnny said looking at May

May felt her heart crack. Every year the day before her birthday she would hear Johnny tell her the story of how he found her. _WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME?!_ She wanted the scream. Her face fell as she swallowed hard.

"Why? Why won't you tell me?" May asked

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone_

"May going to be 16 you don't need to hear that silly story anymore! Besides, we are at the port…I think you should leave. Start a new life. At 16 you might want to start exploring-"Johnny was cut short my May's cries

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! JOHNNY THIS IS MY LIFE!! RIGHT HERE ON THIS SHIP!!! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL SEE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU, THE CREW OR THE ADEVNTURES WE ALL HAVE!!" May screamed tears running down her cheeks.

"May! I'm just saying at 16 your one of the most wanted people in the world! DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR LIFE AS A CRIMINAL!! May, I want you to get off this ship, find someone to love you and start a family! That is my wish for you!" Johnny said

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM THE MOST WANTED GIRL IN THE WORLD! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THIS LIFE!! I DON'T WANT TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO LOVE! I LOVE YOU JOHNNY!!!!" May exclaimed then covered her mouth

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

Johnny looked at May wide-eyed. May threw back her covers on her bed and pulled her coat, hat, gloves and boots on. Grabbing her weapon from the door she ran outside in tears. Johnny just sat on May's bed lost.

_She loves me? SHE LOVES ME?! I guess it has been obvious…I saved her 12 years ago._ Johnny thought and stood up.

Walking outside he found May was hiding. She checked ass her usual spots. The Galley, his own quarters, the crews' quarters, but she was nowhere. Johnny sighed and sat down in the center of his ship head in his hands.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

May had jumped off the ship and ran over the docks angrily, tears blinding her eyes. She bumped into people and buildings, and animals even. May did not care.

She walked down the street miserably. Thunder rumbled ominously across the sky as rain thudded on the streets. Everyone huddled in side the nearby builds but May. She crouched in the middle of the street crying her heart out.

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

SUCH A SAD ENDING!!! Poor May and it's the day before her birthday. I'm sorry if you don't like this. I just got the game Guilty Gear Iskua a few days ago.


End file.
